


Late

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, Rare Pairings, Shopping, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Scott and Wanda were supposed to go shopping together, but Scott was late to their meeting.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. Late, as in late-late"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/639347.html?thread=87059827#t87059827)).

Luis had mentioned that Scott was going to be late, but Wanda didn’t realize that he meant late as in _late_ -late.

She had been waiting almost an hour and a half in front of the toy store Scott wanted to go to, before she received a text from Luis, informing her of their ‘little’ change of plans.

Wanda had been invited to Cassie’s birthday party and she wanted to give the girl something she would really like. When she had told Scott about that, he had smiled brightly and offered to help her find something suitable almost right away. 

What made Wanda even more nervous was that it would be the first time she and Cassie met, and didn’t matter how many times Scott told her that she had nothing to worry about, and that Cassie would love her, Wanda would still feel anxious. She knew how important Cassie was to Scott.

Wanda was just taking out the phone from the pocket of her coat when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

As Scott stopped in front of her, breathing heavily, Wanda bit her lower lip, amused.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he said after a while. “I lost track of time, and I had to find Luis and Kurt, and...”

“It’s fine. Really. You didn’t have to run,” Wanda interrupted when Scott exhaled loudly, still trying to catch his breath. “Luis texted me.”

She reached into her messenger bag and took out a small bottle of water before handing it to Scott, who took it right away. After drinking almost everything in one go, Scott sighed again, clearly relieved. 

“Thanks. I really needed that.”

“I guessed,” Wanda smiled and Scott smiled right back, running one hand through his hair.

“I think I should take up running or something.”

Wanda couldn’t help snorting at the idea. “I’m sure Steve and Sam would be happy to help you with that.”

“Yeah, they would.”

They stood in front of the store for a few more minutes before Scott threw out the empty bottle, and caught Wanda’s hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“You’re the best,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Wanda’s lips.

Wanda, still smiling, just hid a few locks of hair behind one ear, and turned her attention to the store.

In the end, they bought two action figures Scott said Cassie had mentioned to him at some point. Cassie exclaimed loudly that she loved both, even if Scott and Wanda ended up being a little bit late to the party.


End file.
